


Delicious Duplicity中文版

by Artemis_Dreamer, assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Dieting (or not), Drabble, Fat Robots, Fluff, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post War, Twoshot, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: 护星公强壮无比，没有弱点，他熬过了残酷的角斗生涯，成了卡隆的角斗之王，他经历过数百万年的艰辛战/争。但该死的，他快被节食逼疯了。---威震天正在进行悲惨的节食，擎天柱准备欺骗他的伴侣，而没人准备尊重救护车的意见。





	1. 充足的适应范围

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Delicious Duplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279464) by [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer). 



> 这篇文章送给PepsiGo
> 
> 警告：本篇含有肥胖，不健康饮食的内容。
> 
> 不喜勿入

救护车给破坏大帝下了最后通牒，坚称他必须减少有机食物的摄入。没错，医官居然有胆子让他节食。

 

根据老偏执狂的说法，“你的体重增长速度已经超过了机体的正常调整范围，会给系统带来极大压力。”

 

“但是我的机体能够适应？”威震天反问道。

 

“话是这样。”救护车不情不愿地承认道，“但你还是得少吃一点，给系统适应的时间。”

 

这就足够了。

 

塞伯坦人有惊人的容纳潜能，伸展零件以适应机体的增重不是什么大事，他的体重增长速度超过机体消化适应范围也只是个暂时性的问题，很快破坏大帝的系统又能重新恢复平衡。

 

事实上，威震天没有节食的需要，过量食物并不会带来多大的伤害，一点点系统压力在破坏大帝强有力的机体前根本不值一提，他完全可以忽视昏头老偏执狂的卑鄙主意。

 

威震天满意地咕哝着，嘴里塞满了美味的有机食物，他的盘子上铺满了刚出炉的新鲜华夫饼，浇有细腻顺滑的樱桃酱和巧克力糖浆。

 

啊普神。

 

虽然战争已经结束了，但他打心底里还是霸天虎，因此暴饮暴食，尤其是在医官的极力反对下暴饮暴食，让破坏大帝内心更加愉悦。

 

但领袖很快就会发现他的——他的伴侣不是傻子，并且对医官嘴里的“健康”过度关心，无时不刻不盯着威震天三餐的分量。不过目前为止，除非威震天愿意，没人能让他放下拿着食物的手。

 

破坏大帝一边咀嚼热腾腾的馅饼，一边心不在焉地摸了摸胸甲。

 

过去几周里他的胃口越来越大，这点华夫饼已经连塞牙缝都不够了，曾经紧实的肌肉在成堆美味的热量下消失不见。

 

威震天捏了捏装甲下鼓起的柔软原生体，老实说，他也不知道自己的机体会变得那么大，他原本以为长到一定程度就会停下来。

 

或许等他哪天真的节食了，原生体会自然而然缩回去吧，破坏大帝干巴巴地心想，但每天他都能找到从未尝试过的美味有机食物，约束食量的概念早已被抛之脑后。

 

威震天向来是个遵从内心的人，战丨争时期，他渴望厮丨杀；和平年代，他渴望美味的食物。

 

唯一可惜的是，他现在可能无法再上战丨场了，笨重的体型会拖累他的行动，但擎天柱多次安慰他，战丨争的年代已经结束了，已经没有理由再拿起武丨器了。

 

感谢普神，他现在只想用方便快捷的加农炮。

 

但偶尔，威震天也会想念在战丨场上的酣畅淋漓，不过这点欲丨望很快就会被他盘子里的华夫饼打败了，他咧嘴一笑。

 

把最后一口有机食物塞入嘴中，破坏大帝突然紧张起来。领袖正静悄悄地向他走来，漂亮的脸蛋上阴云密布，眯起的双眼充斥着怒气。

 

“你向我保证过的，威震天。”擎天柱斥责道。

 

“霸天虎的保证不算数，领袖。”威震天危险地回应，他清楚哪里是伴侣的痛点，“难道你天真到觉得停战就能改变我吗？”

 

这更像是一句沾沾自喜，但他已经达到了自己的目的。擎天柱猛地扑向破坏大帝，抱住他的伴侣，威震天露出微笑，顺势滚下沙发，两架大型机体摔在地上的动静几乎能晃动周围的墙壁。

 

“你已经不是霸天虎了。”领袖抗议，试图压制住他。

 

“而你也不是汽车人了。”威震天反驳道，但他们都心知肚明——不管是战争还是和平时期，他们的个性永远都不会变化。

 

护星公的笑容逐渐加深，利爪抓住领袖沉重的胸甲，不安分地摸索起来。他的伴侣快和他一样大了，但这不是什么大问题——再来一叠美味的能量就能解决了。

 

威震天的指爪恼人地埋入温暖柔软的胸甲，擎天柱忍不住发出模糊的尖叫，面甲涨得通红。

 

“投不投降。”熟悉的玩笑挑战着他的伴侣。

 

“永不。”领袖倔强地反驳，抬起头亲吻破坏大帝。

 

亲吻就像另一场争斗，直到擎天柱尝到伴侣嘴中的巧克力酱，他惊喜地咕哝一声，瞬间忘记了对威震天违反约定的怒气，融化在巧克力味的亲吻中。

 

威震天转了转光镜，有时候想要安抚他的伴侣简直太简单了，只需要一个吻，就能收获蜷缩在怀里的，软绵绵圆滚滚的领袖。

 

虽然这让他惊喜不已，但还有一个严重的问题——他绝对不能让救护车知道他暴饮暴食的消息，毕竟医官虽然是个老偏执狂，但他的脾气依旧令人印象深刻。

 

威震天打了个寒颤，如果救护车知道破坏大帝没有节食，那他就完蛋了。


	2. 节食骗局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本篇含有肥胖，不健康饮食
> 
> 不喜勿入

擎天柱是个叛徒，他背叛了自己的护星公，背叛了塞伯坦人民。

 

领袖是个叛徒，威震天此时正认真地思考重新发起战争的可能。

 

好吧，这有点夸大其词了，但暗地里策划伟大的新一轮革命的确缓解了他胃里的饥饿感。

 

空空如也的油箱发出饥饿的怒吼，再次提醒了护星公他此时身处的窘境。他在过去的二十几天里都饥肠辘辘，每天只能吃少得可怜的能量块度日，在痛苦的漫长日子里威震天得出了结论：没人会主动，自愿地开始节食。

 

领袖竟敢这么对他？

 

某种意义上，他被自己骄傲的自尊冲昏了头脑，显然，一个吻是不足以安抚他的伴侣的。没有得到适当道歉的擎天柱径直跑去向救护车告状，揭露了护星公暴饮暴食的恶习。

 

如今，在老偏执狂医官和对三餐分量严格把控的叛徒伴侣下，威震天再也无法抓住机会大快朵颐了。

 

油箱再次发出更加响亮的抗议，破坏大帝挫败地怒吼着。

 

护星公强壮无比，没有弱点，他熬过了残酷的角斗生涯，成了卡隆的角斗之王，他经历过数百万年的艰辛战争。但该死的，他快被节食逼疯了。

 

这不是他的错，都因为有机食物太美味的缘故。

 

尽管威震天用尽全力，他的思绪依旧开始神游起来；如果他没想错的话，声波最近正在改良一种新的巧克力软糖布朗尼，虽然间谍专家对自己的烘焙没什么信心，但破坏大帝坚信他的成果一定美味无比；震荡波最近也很忙，他埋首于发明新口味的冰激凌，并宣称他的产品会是巧克力覆盆子，橙和山核桃的完美结合，肯定是一道完美的甜品。

 

威震天忍不住幻想起来，沉迷于想象中的有机食物，抛开该死的节食规定和恼人的饥饿感，把油箱撑到再也吃不下第二口。

 

破坏大帝经常提醒领袖，不能相信霸天虎的话，虽然现在已经身负护星公的职责，但他依旧有一颗霸天虎的内心；是时候该证明给领袖看了。

 

迅速地瞥了一眼擎天柱塞得满满当当的行程安排，半个小时内领袖就会前去与太空桥维修工会谈判，为了这场事无巨细，必须面面俱到的协商会议，他的伴侣一定会早早地开始做准备。

 

这个时候去厨房偷一点有机食物是再简单不过了，或许能顺便多偷一点，抚慰他挨饿的油箱，将节食的不愉快记忆丢至脑后。

 

当威震天打开厨房大门时，他却直直对上了桌旁的领袖。理应在准备谈判的擎天柱，此时正舒服地倒在椅子上，一边抚摸自己鼓起的腹部，一边往嘴里大口地塞苹果派——显然这已经不是第一个被消灭的苹果派了。

 

擎天柱惊讶地缩了缩，盯着自己的伴侣，看起来有些内疚。

 

“想骗过一个霸天虎，领袖？”威震天质询道，装出愉悦的语气。

 

“我不知道你在说什么。”领袖的语气冷静平稳，似乎从偷钻厨房被发现的意外中恢复过来。

 

“节食。”护星公愤愤地说，“让我开始那荒唐节食的唯一理由就是嫉妒，你嫉妒我宏伟的体型，所以想要通过告密来减少我的摄入量。”

 

他恼怒地咆哮着，“该死的汽车人骗子。”

 

伴侣毫不留情地拆穿他的小把戏，擎天柱脸颊涨红，感到有些尴尬，没错，他的确有那么点嫉妒，也试图欺骗一名货真价实的霸天虎，他没有狡辩的理由。

 

看来狡猾的性格是能在伴侣之间传染的。

 

破坏大帝愠怒地走进房间，放在擎天柱肚子上的手却意外地温柔，“已经吃那么多了。”他饶有兴致地抚摸柔软原生体下鼓胀的油箱。

 

威震天的笑容立刻变得邪恶起来，“我知道该怎么处理你这个小叛徒了。”

 

他知道领袖一定会跪下来请求他的原谅的。

 

领袖打了个寒颤，不安或是兴奋顺着脊柱蔓延至全身。他的伴侣一定会把这次惩罚变得比他的节食还要痛苦。

 

威震天几乎把所有苹果派都塞进了擎天柱肚子里，将油箱容纳量再次扩大到了一个新阶段。等最后一口下肚，绷紧的原生体传来阵阵疼痛，冷却风扇发出刺耳的声响，领袖决定以后再也不会吃苹果派了。

 

虽然不至于跪下来请求威震天的原谅——不过也差不多了。

 

他们无声地达成了谅解，不会有人再去向救护车告状了，也不会有人再痛苦地节食了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 送给PepsiGo——我知道你等很久了，希望你会喜欢，感谢一直支持我的文！
> 
> 欢迎所有读后感


End file.
